Letters To Carol
by VxniceBitxh
Summary: Respone to Amwaakers prompt on Nine Lives Archives: Daryl is about to be executed. Nobody at sanctuary knows why he won't kneel. Except Dwight. Dwight knows Daryl loves somebody enough to give his own life rather than kneel. So, he gives Daryl a mini notebook, a pen, and one hour. He can write a letter to that one person who is keeping him human. After one hour, Dwight will
1. Chapter 1

DARYL DIXON 

Daryl sat bitterly in his cold dark cell, the thought of knowing he'd die tomorrow morning sucked. But being stuck in this cell with that photo of Glenn on the floor, Daryl couldn't complain. He knew he deserved it, he deserved the demons that were locked in the cell with him. His old man, his ma, Merle, Sophia, Beth, Hershel and Glenn. They were all screaming at him. Why couldn't you save me? They'd say.

But the one person that kept him from going completely mad was Car- the door creaked open and light filled the room. Daryl didn't get up from the corner he sat in, he just shielded his eyes from the light.

"You could live Daryl, if only you just kneel to Negan. If you pledged yourself to him, this could all go away before supper."

Daryl rolled his eyes, he didn't need his from Dwight. What did the little fucker care anyways?

"Shove it up yer ass Dwight, this day. It's been waiting for me, ain't no avoiding it now." Daryl sighed.

He left his hand fall to his side as his eyes finally adjusted to the light, Dwight was just standing there with a like book in his hand. Daryl stared at it before looking up at Dwight again.

"Ya here to take my order?" Daryl snorted.

"Ya really think yer a fucking wise guy, huh?"

Daryl wanted to tell his dad to shut the fuck up, but he knew his father wasn't there and Dwight would just think he was crazy.

"No." Dwight threw the notepad at Daryl's feet. "I'm giving you one hour, just one to write to that one person that's kept you human throughout this whole shit show we call our lives now. I know you got somebody, the somebody that you said is the reason you can't kneel. Fill the whole fucking book for all I care, but when the times done I'm taking it back, smuggle it to Alexandria."

Dwight threw the pen and a flashlight and left Daryl alone. He knew Dwight wasn't lying, he'd looked the bastard in the eyes and despite all the doubting, he knew Dwight wasn't lying this one fucking time. So Daryl gathered everything and got writing, he wrote his whole fucking life out, story after story on pages filled with chicken scratch. But he knew Carol would be able to read it, she always could.

Dear Carol,

I ain't the best at this sentimental shit, I don't even know I even spelled that word right. But that ain't the point of whatever this is I'm doing. By the time you've read this, I'm dead. Negan hung my ass and is continuing to leave my ass hanging for walker brunch.

Daryl cringed, not the best use of words. The dark humour was the best thing for this situation, but he had a fucking hour to write everything he ever wanted to say so he left it in and just kept on going.

What I'm saying is I'll be dead and this is my chance ta tell ya how I've felt about ya for as long as I've known ya. I remember the very first day I saw ya, that scared little women with a towering husband and a sweet little girl, how I wanted to know so much about you. How I wanted to beat Ed to death every night even if I heard you cry or not. I didn't even know why I felt this way, not until Merle started teasing me. And I realized it wasn't just another concerned "survivor" or whatever, but I realized I did kind of like ya. But I pushed it to the back of my mind knowing we'd rob all of ya guys, leaving ya alone with nothing and Ed. I couldn't leave you alone with Ed, even though I knew deep down you were strong, ya didn't know it yet. That's it I guess. Goodbye.

Dear Carol,

I've still got time, my hour ain't nowhere close to gone. Now I remember the first time I ever wanted to touch ya, the simplest touch. Just bumping into ya, or a small little peck on the lips. Sophia was gone and I'd shown ya those Cherokee Roses the day after I was an ass ta ya. I saw that sad look, yet that look of hope and I thought she's driving me crazy. Standing there sad because ya knew she was dead, but I said she was alive and ta ya that was lie gospel. I ain't ever had anybody look at me with such hope and caring, and I swore I wanted to kiss you before that moment needed. To me it never really did, it still plays in my mind, makes me think of how big of a fool I've been to not just kiss ya. But yer daughter was gone, so I guess that's the one good excuse I've ever got. God Carol, it hurts to know I ain't ever gonna know how those soft lips feel against my own, I ain't ever gonna make love ta ya and show ya how beautiful ya really are. I ain't ever gonna wake up next ta ya in the morning and have the sun hit that perfect spot through the window, as the sunshine's only yer face, and have ya look at me and smile. God yer smile lights up yer who damn face and ya need to know that it also lights up every damn part of me. There are so many reasons why I'm not sure why I didn't tell ya, I love ya.

Once Daryl got started he could stop, small little letter after letter telling Carol in such exact detail that he loved her in so many ways. And he felt at some point, maybe the prison that she felt the same way. But he knew he fucked it up somehow by being his dumbass self and now she's happy with Tobin. God, he hoped so bad she was happy with Tobin for his sake, he'd die knowing that asshat made her happy every day she lived, and Tobin would outlive her just so she wouldn't have to die alone.

Dear Carol,

After all these letters I ain't really afraid to die because the worst is over. The worst of Ed did something ta ya, the worst of thinking ya died like Lori or I'd never see you again after Rick sent ya off. I remember when ya went missing I thought god please don't let that happen to be me, don't let Carol of all people be dead. I didn't think I could go through what Rick did when Lori died, I saw how strong that man was and he just dropped to the floor when he realized she died, lost his fucking mind. So I pushed ya to the back of my mind and stayed strong for the group because I knew you'd want that. But everywhere I saw little reminders, even went out and decorated yer grave with Cherokee Roses. Because ya deserved it more than some fucking pieces of wood slapped together. But I found ya. And I lost ya again, when Rick sent ya off, god even though it's horrible a part of me wanted to kill him right there. But I fought because I knew you'd want that. And when ya found us after Terminus I promised I wouldn't leave ya the way I did when we found Merle. But here I am, leaving ya for the final time, and I'm sorry. It's a piss poor job of keeping a promise I knew I shouldn't have made. Carol, I know I'm just yer good friend for life or whatever, but I still I've ya, and I'll be thinking of you in hell. Hope I don't see ya down there or I'll have Merle find a way to sneak ya into Heaven, ya deserve it. Goodbye for real. I'll always love ya, Daryl Emmanuel Dixon.

Daryl tears just running down his face as he wrote the last words, he'd written so many fucking letters he lost track. That was all, that was everything he wanted her to know. Even his middle name, something nobody but his family knew and they were all dead. And maybe a part of him wanted to live on forever, and he knew Carol would do that one thing for him. Now Daryl would just have to wait for Dwight, but the shot head was gone longer then he said he'd be gone and Daryl worried he'd all of that for it to just get burned and for Caro lot know none of what he wrote. But Dwight's dumbass was out late for a smoke and forgot to bring him dinner, the douche took the books, the stuff back. Daryl made him leave the photograph, it was something he needed to face before he died. And after those letters, Daryl felt he'd come to close as terms with it as he could. He'd added a bit about making sure Maggie and her baby had the best damn life hey could have, it was an order for not just Carol but ever fucking body including Rick.


	2. Chaoter 2

**CAROL PELETIER **

"Is everything ready?" Carol asked.

All the communities seemed ready, she might have taken a bit too much of the reigns, but his was Daryl's life that was at risk. Jesus had heard the Saviors getting ready to execute Daryl over the radio, because like always Daryl was being a stubborn ass hard head.

"You sure about this Carol?" Rick asked.

"I've never been surer." Carol nodded.

They had to get Daryl back, he was going to be executed after breakfast, and what she's heard about Negan, Carol hoped Negan would go on a whole speech before trying to kill Daryl. Which should gave them enough time. Carol just wanted to find Daryl before… before the killed him. She didn't like the thought of Daryl just hanging there lifelessly, she couldn't imagine him dead.

"Alright, let's get going!" Carol yelled.

They ditched most of their vehicles just a few miles away from the sanctuary, they planned on walking the rest of the way there instea, they were less noticeable that way. Plus no one was risking the chance of losing to the Saviors because a few people couldn't walk.

…

Carol had barely waited for anybody. Once she got in inside the Sanctuary she started firing, Carol didn't turn around but she knew Morgan had her back. As they went along a group of people were behind her and ready to follow her. They shot through the Saviors as if they were butter . Carol felt the energy surge through her every time she pulled the the trigger, she didn't enjoy killing them, but at the end of the day Daryl mattered more then her morales. Carol made a sharp turn around the corner to see Dwight standing in there by himself.

"Woah, Woah Woah. Wait j-just don't shoot. I know where they have Daryl. About to hang his ass right now."

Carol lowered her gun.

"Your Carol, right?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"I told him he could write to just one person before he died." Dwight handed her the book. "He nearly filled all the damn pages."

Carol held the little black leather booklet that Daryl had managed to carve her name into with a pen or something. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes.

"Where's he?" Morgan asked.

"This way."

Carol let Morgan lead the rest of the way, Carol lifted her shirt enough to but the booklet in the waist of her jeans and pulled her shirt over it. She raised her gun and followed where Dwight lead them to.

"They're out there."Dwight pointed.

Carol saw Daryl through the small glass window in the door, the rope around Daryl's neck had her stomach churning.

"What are we waiting for? They're going to kill him." Carol growled.

"Do you see how much of them are out there? We'll get shot down before we can even save Daryl, shit Negan will probably kick that chair front under Daryl's feet before we get an inch near them."

Carol pressed the barrel of her gun right in between both of Dwight's eyebrows.

"Then you'll go out first, or I'll fucking shoot you here. Maybe I'll even leave you for the dead."

Carol watched his adam's apple bob as he gulped.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

Everyone got their guns ready, Dwight turned around and opened the door. Everyone poured out onto the yard and started shooting. A good bit of saviours dropped dead before anyone knew what had happened, but they pulled their guns out and fired back. Carol looked at Negan and he smiled at her, just before kicking the chair from under Daryl's feet. She saw the look in Daryl's eyes. Carol saw how ready he was to die, but she wasn't ready to lose him, not yet.

"Nooo!" Carol screamed.

Carol walked towards them and raised her gun higher.

"Carol!" Morgan yelled, but she ignored him. Carol knew he'd have her back if anyone came near her.

Carol fired and watched Negan drop to the floor in pain, he rolled as Daryl was kicking and gagging. He'd be dead by the time she could even get near him, there were so many saviours firing back. One had almost shot her before Morgan gunned him down.

"He's gonna die."Carol's voice cracked.

Daryl had a smile on his face as he started to go limp. Carol wanted to slap it off his face because she didn't want him to just accept he was gonna die, because she wouldn't. Carol aimed her gun and squinted her eyes as she stuck her tongue out. If she missed, at least Daryl wouldn't have to suffer.

1

2

3

Carol fired and watched, hoping she didn't miss. Time seemed to be impossibly slow as she watched that one good damn bullet fly. The bullet flew through the role holding Daryl up, she watched him fall to the floor and cough.

"Yess!" Carol pumped her fist in her air.

Carol saved him. She turned to Morgan.

"I save-"

Carol's face dropped when she felt a bullet land into her side and blood on her face, her own blood. Carol took a step back before falling to her knees. Her whole body shook when her knees hit the floor, god how could she have been so reckless.

"CARROOOLLL!" Carol heard Daryl scream in the background.

Before Carol's head hit the ground Dwight caught her.

"You'll be fine." Dwight said before scoopn't her up. "Lets go!"

Carol was barely awake as Dwight was carrying her, everything was still in slow motion, like she was still processing that she got shot.


	3. Chapter 3

CAROL PELETIER

Carol woke up in bed feeling stupid, she knew she was in the best kind of hospital the Hilltop had to offer.

"I'm so stupid." Carol groaned.

"No Your not, you just carried away."

Carol opened her eyes to see standing beside her with a clipboard and a smile.

"Your lucky, it was a clean shot. The bullet went in and out."

" Where's Daryl?" she asked.

"He's off blowing some steam, Daryl didn't take having to wait too well. He's somewhere inside the Hilltop." Carson wrote something before pointing to the little booklet on the dresser. "Dwight said to make sure you read it before you saw Daryl. Think about everything before you talk to Daryl."

"What's in there?"

"I'm not sure, I figured it was something important. I didn't think it was meant for anyone but your eyes."

Since they were low on supplies Carson left her some pain killers for the pain in her side, and left her to read whatever was in the booklet. The minute she heard the click when the door closed she reached over and winced in pain. Carol grabbed the booklet off the dresser and opened it.

Dear Carol,

Carol couldn't believe Daryl knew he was going to die, and she was the only person he wrote to. And not just a little Letter but a whole book. Starting from the moments he started to realized he loved her, not like but love. Daryl Dixon couldn't even smile and yet here he was at the end of every fucking letter saying he loved her because he didn't know when Dwight would come back and take the book from him. Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she got closer to the end of the book. Carol held it with shaky hands, she hadn't been prepared for Daryl to walk in.

"I heard ya woke u-" Daryl froze when he saw the little booklet in her hands. "Shit."

Daryl closed the door and paced in front of the bed as he stumbled over his words. He tried to explain it wasn't how it seemed, that he didn't love her like "that". But hey both knew that was a lie, he talked so many times about wanting to kiss her every inch of her. No friend said that.

"Daryl just stop."

Daryl did stop, he looked up at her like a deer in headlights.

"Sit down, we need to talk." Carol pointed to the chair beside her bed.

Daryl's head hung low, he walked over and sat down in the chair. She watched his chest rise and fall faster as he scratched at the chair arms. His nervousness was radiating off into her,making her bite her lower.

"I know ya don't feel the same way, just don't say it. I don't think I could hear ya… say it."

Carol scoffed.

"You're already deciding I don't feel the same way. But I do." Carol brushed the hair out of his face so he couldn't hide from her.

Carol leaned over and helped when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Cut it out. Yer hurting yerself." Daryl muttered.

"I don't give a shit." Carol lifted his chin so he was looking her in the eyes, and she kissed him. Daryl didn't even move as she held the kiss just a second longer for lying back down with a goofy smile on her face. "I think I like me better with you."

"Stop." Daryl blushed.

"I love you too, pookie."

Daryl leaned on the bed and took her hand and held it in his. Running his thumb over the back of her hand, Carol felt the hair on her arms stand as he stared at her with such love in his eyes.

" Because of ya, Negan and the saviours were taken down. Just like that." Daryl snapped his fingers.

"I just needed you back home. That's if, I didn't intend on any of that."

"I know, that's what makes it so great."


End file.
